According to the known art, the storage of data aboard an aircraft is carried out on various onboard databases. Each avionics system is responsible for the data that it utilizes. This distributing of the data simplifies the design of each system, but has the following drawbacks: proliferation of databases, duplication of data between various systems with risks of inconsistencies, significant consumption of storage space with no possibility of factorization, and complication of the operations for updating these databases.
Devices of DDS (Data Distribution Service) type are already known, which make it possible to communalize the databases so as to share them (gain in consistency, ease of maintenance and development of applications, optimization in the use of the databases, etc.). These devices allow independence of the client applications in relation to the provision of the data and their location. However, such devices are applied only on the ground, since they do not address the specific constraints of the avionics sector. Indeed avionics networks, for example of AFDX (Avionics Full DupleX) type, are not designed for transactional working, but are suited rather to the broadcasting of information from a sender to several receivers. This poses a problem in particular for the management of accesses to semi-static data, that is to say data that is able to be modified. The direct use of a device of DDS type in the avionics sector is therefore not conceivable.